La entrevista
by Pandora0000
Summary: Una desafortunada (o sería afortunada) mezcla de la búsqueda de un nuevo empleo, una rebelde prenda interior y el hurón botador más atractivo del mundo mágico.
1. La entrevista

**La entrevista**

En los pasados meses, Hermione Granger fue de lo mas consciente de que la frase de su tía abuela Margaret "Sabes con quien te casas, pero no de quien te divorcias" desbordaba una sabiduría extrema.

Su breve matrimonio con Ronald Weasley fue, además de breve, la demostración de que incluso la bruja mas inteligente de su generación podia cometer errores, afortunadamente era un error garrafal que pudo corregirse con unas pocas visitas a la corte y unas cuantas discusiones con las lacrimógenas amenazas de Molly Weasley.

Por el momento, lo indispensable era encontrar un trabajo lejos de su inmaduro ex esposo; para ello se encontraba ingresando a esta empresa especializada en el desarrollo de pociones, para presentar una entrevista de trabajo para el puesto de jefa del departamento de personal.

En la investigación previa que la castaña había realizado acerca de "Magic Pot", reveló que esta empresa era seria y en ciernes. aunque desgraciadamente, pertenecía al grupo de empresas Malfoy. Pero Hermione estaba segura de que, incluso trabajando en esta empresa, jamás de toparía con un Malfoy. Su grupo empresarial tendía sus tentáculos en tantas empresas, que la castaña estaba segura de que ni siquiera de enterarían si llegara a director general de alguna de ellas.

Caminó, intentando aparentar más seguridad de la que sentía realmente. Deseó fervientemente no haber seguido los consejos de Ginny para el atuendo que había elegido vestir el día de hoy. Aunque se sentía cómoda, había recibido demasiada atención de parte de los hombres que había encontrado en el trayecto. Y no creía que fuera nada demasiado espectacular. Traje de saco y falda lápiz a la rodilla, de color cereza, con una sencilla blusa blanca y sus tacones negros. No creía destacar tanto. En sí mismo, el atuendo era normal, lo que le hacía sentir segura, era el interior. El primer conjunto de lencería comprado tras su divorcio (Hasta Luna había insistido en esa compra en específico), Un bra, tipo balcón para asentuar la forma de sus nenas, un liguero negro sencillo de encaje a juego y la ridículamente minúscula tanga que sus amigas eligieron.

Caminó segura por la entrada de la recepción, dónde la bruja tras el escritorio le dio el repaso mas breve posible antes de preguntarle el objeto de su visita. Esos pocos pasos después de aparecerse, le costaron mas de lo esperado; ese pequeño tanga se metió entre sus pliegues y se estaba frotando descaradamente contra su clítoris. El calor que inmediatamente recorrió su cuerpo en sentido ascendente desembocó en un rubor que tintó sus mejillas de un tono a juego con su traje.

Hermione rogó que la oficina donde realizarán la entrevista no se encontrara demasiado lejos. No sabía cuantos estragos podía causarle ese roce constante sobre sus partes más sensibles. Sin embargo, ajena a sus necesidades, la recepcionista la envío al quinto piso, por el alejado elevador.

Cada paso, fue una placentera tortura. Al entrar al elevador, esa diminuta y problemática prenda se encontraba ya empapada y su cuerpo evidentemente afectado. Su respiración no se mostraba tan entrecortada, sin embargo su voz se había enronquecido y un par de delatores pezones se alzaban duros y evidentes incluso sobre el saco color cereza.

Para aumentar su desgracia, en el segundo piso, el elevador se abrió y las puertas metálicas mostraron a un Draco Malfoy en plan negocios, con un traje obviamente hecho a medida y una cabellera larga hasta los hombros, pero arreglada de una forma impecable. El mercurio oscuro de sus ojos de dragón la examinaron a consciencia. Hasta el punto en el que la castaña se sintió no desnuda, si no expuesta en la sexy lencería que portaba debajo del traje.

-Hermione Granger, que sorpresa. Dime que trae a la jefa adjunta del departamento de aurores a mi pequeño negocio.

Decidida a no dejarse intimidar y tal vez demasiado envalentonada por el subidón de calor en su vientre, la respuesta no fue tan comedida como hubiera deseado; finalmente, debería haber actuado diferente con el dueño de la empresa a la que quería pertenecer.

-Malfoy, me da un enorme gusto que aún conserves la curiosidad por la jefa adjunta del departamento de los aurores. En realidad, intento cambiar aurores por hurones.

El alto rubio apoyó el brazo en la pared del elevador tras la castaña y preguntó.

-¿Algún hurón en especifico o solamente estarás mirando?

Ninguno pudo reprimir la risa después, y la castaña agradeció que no lo tomara demasiado mal.

-En realidad, estoy buscando un empleo nuevo.

-¿Y pensaste en el puesto de pocionista que estoy ofertando?

-En realidad, para tu jefa de recursos humanos.

-Eso explica lo poco Granger que luces hoy.

Y tras hacer esta afirmación, le lanzó una nueva mirada predadora que empezó en sus rizos sujetos en un recogido, su traje color cereza y terminó esos dos delatores puntos duros y sobresalientes en su pecho.

Esa mirada fue casi como una caricia sobre su pecho que provocó que la palpitación en su sexo se incrementara y Hermione sintió el temor de que en ese espacio tan pequeño el hurón botador percibiera el olor de la humedad que casi escurría ya por sus muslos.

Fue un alivio que el elevador abriera las puertas al piso cinco y ambos pudieran salir. Entonces la castaña vio que el hechizo de extensión del piso sobrepasaba la imaginación. El lugar parecía tan amplio como una pequeña catedral, pero con la decoración típica de una multinacional muggle. Deseo fervientemente pertenecer al personal de ese lugar. Y alejarse del ministerio y su espantoso ex.

Este piso también contaba con una recepción, pero el personal no abundaba. El hurón se despidió de ella con un guiño que reverberó en sus partes privadas y se alejó, presumiblemente a esa oficina que ella no había creído existente. Se acercó a la rubia sacada del aparador que se encontraba en recepción y le indicó su contacto.

Ella la canalizó a una oficina tan enorme como la sala completa del equipo de protección mágica. Ahí la atendió una bruja llamada Magnolia que fue muy amable y quedó bastante impresionada con las habilidades de la castaña. Incluso compartieron una charla amena acerca del control de equipos de trabajo compuestos únicamente de magos.

Al finalizar la entrevista, Hemione estaba bastante segura de haber conseguido el empleo. Respaldando esa idea, Magnolia le pidió no retirarse, puesto que debían tratar la propuesta económica para su puesto.

Salió un momento de la oficina para regresar, un tanto confundida, y pedirle pasar a la oficina del "jefe" para cerrar este punto.

Con un mal presentimiento, la castaña se levantó sólo para que su tanga (aún empapada) le recordara su presencia y constante ¨molestia¨. Tomó aire, con decisión, y siguió a Magnolia decididamente a la oficina del "jefe".

La caminata, no tan breve, bastó para renovar su excitación y al final, cuando entró a la oficina, la humedad casi llegaba hasta la liga de sus medias.

Entró a una oficina, relativamente mas pequeña de lo que esperaba; relativamente porque en realidad era más amplia que su nuevo piso. Sin embargo. a oficina se encontraba vacía.

Magnolia la acompañó a la cómoda silla frente al escritorio y le ofreció una bebida, que Hermione rechazó con amabilidad. Después de eso, la amable mujer la dejó sola.

Un poco mas trastornada a cada segundo, la castaña cruzó las piernas tratando de evitar que el tanga malvado se moviera. La falda subió con ese movimiento, y la presión abrió los primeros dos botones de su blusa blanca. Apenas a punto de corregir su vestimenta, Malfoy entró en la oficina a rápidas zancadas, típicas de un hombre de su altura. En la prisa por levantarse, la castaña olvidó sus rebeldes prendas de ropa y estas desviaron inmediatamente la atención del hurón, de su rostro a sus senos sobresaliendo de la blusa.

-Bien... bien...

Distraída por el cambio en los ojos del dragón, que cambiaron de un gris profundo a plata líquida, Hermione siguió con su falda levantada a media pierna y su blusa abierta, mostrando el inicio de su sexy sujetador de encaje.

-Veamos, Granger, ¿cómo es que te interesa más el trabajo administrativo que el trabajo en el campo de las pociones?

Ella se tendió a explicar cómo su experiencia le había permitido desarrollarse en la gestión del personal. Aunque fue evidente que esta experiencia se derivó de que en su trabajo como aurora, fue desestimada para el trabajo de campo, por motivos puramente machistas.

-Entiendo Granger, ahora ¿que te hace pensar que harías buen trabajo en el grupo Malfoy?

Aunque la pregunta sonara en sí agresiva, el tono grave y la profunda mirada de Draco se cerraron en torno a su garganta, impidiéndole casi tomar aire.

-En realidad, Malfoy, soy un excelente elemento, y sería un verdadero desperdicio si me ignoras.

-Te aseguro Granger, que en este momento, no puedo ignorarte.

El rubio carraspeo, porque su voz se había convertido en un susurro ronco y bajo que estremeció todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la castaña.

-Malfoy, creo que debería irme...

Granger intentó resistirse al deseo que corrió por sus venas ante la insinuación de que el rubio estaba notándola, y se levantó. La excitación se había apoderado completamente de su raciocinio y sólo podía pensar en huir de ahí antes de que hiciera alguna tontería. Caminó a la puerta, con las rodillas intentando tirarla al piso de una manera traicionera; y a punto de asir el picaporte, un cuerpo enorme se presionó tras ella, apretándola a la puerta.

-Granger, ¿acaso tienes miedo?

La cercanía del dragón hurón y su especial aroma masculino (y tal vez el hecho de que tenía mas de un año sin actividad sexual) terminaron por convencerla y se giró para enfrentarlo, y mirarlo a los ojos mientras echaba el seguro.

-En tus sueños Malfoy.

Sus manos se lanzaron a su cuello, pero sus manos fueron mas rápidas y la sujetaron efectivamente sobre su cabeza.

-¿Desesperada Leona?

-Cállate y bésame hurón.

El beso a continuación fue un enfrentamiento feroz de dientes y lengua.

Sus manos eran fuertes y definitivamente más grandes de que las de la castaña, por lo que no hubo mucha sorpresa cuando él le sujetó ambas manos con sólo su mano izquierda y uso la derecha para abrir dos botones más de su blusa. Sus senos, cubiertos por el encaje se ofrecían impúdicos, por lo que tampoco fue una sorpresa cuando uno de sus blancos dedos deslizó ese encaje para descubrir uno de sus sensibles pezones.

-¡Oh Rayos Granger!

Soltó ambos sus manos para dirigir sus labios a ese pezón recientemente descubierto y erecto y lo succionó, con fuerza, casi usando salvajemente los dientes. Los dedos de la castaña se aferraron a los rubios mechones y ninguno de los dos supo con exactitud si la intención era jalar su boca lejos o acercarla aún más.

Las manos, recientemente liberadas de la castaña, soltaron los rubios mechones para recorrer su torso con ansias.

-Estamos muy impacientes hoy Granger.

-Calla - respondió ella entrecortadamente - tu varita, la necesito... para silenciar...

No terminó la frase, Malfoy sólo escuchó lo que su cerebro, y al parecer su erección, deseaba procesar. La llevó inmediatamente al escritorio sobre el cual le dio la vuelta. Subió su falda y casi perdió los ojos al ver su trasero descubierto con todos lo detalles y sexys lacitos de su liguero y medias. Lanzó un gruñido un tanto animal que casi hizo entrar en pánico a Granger, que luchó por levantarse del escritorio, hasta que sintió sus dedos entrando en su sexo; y no pudo hacer mas que frotar sus ansiosos pezones contra la luminosa madera lacada del escritorio.

-¿Con que necesitas mi varita Granger? Aquí la tienes.

Él no se molestó en bajar el tanga, que seguía frotándose contra su clítoris; simplemente se deslizó completamente dentro de su sexo de un sólo y decidido empujón.

Ambos emitieron sonidos fuertes, animales y salvajes. En un despliegue de habilidades desconocidas, hasta para sí misma, Hermione lanzó un conjuro de silencio sobre la oficina y un sello a la puerta. Con lo poco de cordura que le restaba, después, se entrego por completo a la sensación de ser poseída.

-a-a-a-a-a-

Y esto es todo por hoy

pero, no se preocupen, falta el epílogo

Saludos

Pandora


	2. Dimensiones desconocidas

Hola de nuevo

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia no tiene mucha trama, pero si demasiado contenido adulto, de seguir leyendo, pues encontrarán que esté sigue abundando.

Gracias a Xtabay74, por leer y aguantar tanta espera. Y a tengoku no namida, por dejarme tanta motivación.

No gano dinero con estos fics, pero ah cómo me divierto :D

 **Dimensiones desconocidas**

Definitivamente, su ex marido se encontraba por encima del promedio de estatura, y también respecto al tamaño de sus atributos. Así que Hermione se encontraba acostumbrada a ser embestida sin ningún tipo de cuidado por un armatoste de más de 20 centímetros.

Así que, técnicamente, se sentía por encima de cualquier cosa que pudiera portar el hurón dentro de su ropa interior.

Oh si, estaba preparada para 20 centímetros de largo.

Pero nada la tenía preparada para la inverosimilitud de más de 15 centímetros de ancho (porque obviamente lo midió después y claro, eran 17 centímetros, ni más ni menos).

Inclinada cómo estaba sobre el escritorio, no le fue posible resistir la tremenda invasión a su intimidad, literalmente hablando. Su último pensamiento coherente fue para insonorizar y sellar la habitación con un despliegue de magia sin varita, que no había logrado nunca antes.

Pero tal despliegue le sirvió para que su invasor se detuviera un momento, tal vez impresionado por la posible amenaza de esa magia volviéndose en su contra o quizá sorprendido por el terrible alarido que emitió a continuación.

-Espera... Malfoy...

-Vamos Granger, ¿es demasiado para ti?

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

La sonrisa burlona se le quedó congelada y se convirtió en una mueca sobre la cara del rubio, cuando, cierta parte del cuerpo de Hermione lo comprimió, obligándolo a inhalar y gruñir en lugar de moverse salvajemente.

-El tamaño no importa Malfoy... si no que no seas un bruto desconsiderado que...

Draco decidió empezar a moverse en ese momento, no solamente para hacerla callar, si no también porque deseaba demostrarle que tan hábil se consideraba en estos menesteres.

Dio gracias a Merlín por que ella había silenciado la habitación o de lo contrario, toda la plantilla de su ejemplar proyecto nuevo la estaría escuchando, con esos gemidos de gata en celo que no se detenían.

Extendió sus manos para sujetarla y estas aferraron esos senos tan deliciosos que lo habían hecho caer en tentación. ¿Acaso él se había comportado de una forma tan asilvestrada en otra ocasión? No.

No en el trabajo y menos con empleadas. Esa era su norma. Pero ninguna había sido Granger. Sólo por ser ella lo había provocado hasta el punto que ahora estaba follándola salvajemente sobre el recién adquirido escritorio.

Desde que la había visto en ese elevador, con ese atuendo tan seductor, despertó todos sus instintos predadores. Su voz, no era como la recordaba; cuando interrumpía a los profesores no usaba ese tono tan bajo y tan sexy que uso al saludarlo. Tampoco había visto nunca su cuerpo tan claramente, sin esas poco favorecedoras túnicas del colegio. Se veía incluso más apetitosa que en aquel lejano baile de navidad. Aquella era una hermosa adolescente, esta fiera de rojo en el elevador, era una apetecible mujer. Tan apetecible que su perfume estaba actuando sobre su cerebro cómo una poderosa droga o poción aletargante. El golpe de gracia fue verla inclinándose casi hasta tocarlo cuando ambos rieron de una tontería, y notar que sus pezones eran deliciosamente visibles, aún sobre su ropa.

Ella empezó a rogar, y Malfoy ignoraba que era lo que ella estaba pidiendo. ¿Que se detuviera? ¿Que le diera más despacio? ¿Que la dejara marcharse?

La cabeza del hurón estaba hecha un lío, sin embargo, las manos de la castaña se extendieron hacia sus caderas y lo jalaron más cerca, clavando sus uñas en un claro mensaje.

Más fuerte, más adentro.

Salió de ella para no hacerle daño, y le dio vuelta sobre el escritorio. Entonces la vio, semidesnuda, con los senos expuestos y la falda en la cintura, además de las pupilas dilatadas y el cabello esparciéndose por la brillante superficie del escritorio. Alzando sus manos tratando de traerlo de nuevo a ella.

Ese poema, ese canto salvaje tocó algo profundo en su cerebro; tan profundamente en tu conciencia que el golpe dolió incluso en su pecho.

Pero esa descarada sirena seductora no le daría tiempo para asimilar que le estaba pasando, claro que no. Así se lo hizo notar rodeándolo con sus largas piernas, enfundadas en negras y sedosas medias, y con esos tacones de infarto, se aseguró de acercarlo a ella, clavándoselos en en trasero.

La tomó entonces por la cintura, y ella se enderezó un poco para verlo. Pudo ver el momento en que lo notó. Oh sí, claro que lo notó. Abrió los ojos un poco desorbitados y la boca los siguió en sorpresa. Esa era la reacción que él esperaba. Sorpresa y respeto por su dragón.

Granger estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus listillos comentarios, por lo que se apresuró, adelantándose, y se introdujo en su apretado canal, cálido y resbaladizo. Tuvo que sujetar la base de su "dragón" con su mano izquierda, para no atravesarla de lado a lado. Draco era muy consciente de que sus dimensiones, tan amplias, eran desconocidas para la mayoría de las mujeres.

Y maldito fuera si lastimaba a Granger con su dragón.

Sin embargo, contenerse era demasiado difícil. Sobretodo con el cerebro a punto de arder envuelto en el aroma de la castaña.

Cuando ella volvió de ese shock inicial (con ojos en blanco y todo), se dio cuenta de que se estaba conteniendo y extendió sus pequeñas manos para aferrar las suyas.

-Tómame Malfoy, no te contengas.

Dijo con su nueva voz baja y sexy, así que Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerla; se introdujo en ella hasta que sintió cómo lo apretaba completamente y empezó a moverse.

Ella emitía un gemido ronco en cada nueva embestida, que él se encargaba de comprobar besando su garganta, para asegurarse de que sus sonidos fueran de placer. Disfrutó las uñas de la castaña, clavándose en su espalda, ignorando, igual que ella, que ambos habían quedado desnudos mágicamente en algún momento.

Repentinamente, Granger estalló en un orgasmo devastador que los sacudió a ambos. Draco apretó los dientes sintiendo los músculos internos de la castaña lo absorbían y casi lo arrastraban a su propia culminación.

El ritmo se volvió frenético, ambos se sacudían desesperadamente, como si intentaran fundirse definitivamente uno en el otro y prolongar el climax en el cuerpo de ella. La fricción acumulada estaba generando no sólo calor, una curiosa luz empezó a brotar en el punto en donde sus sexos se unían.

Pero ninguno se percató, porque estaban mirándose a la cara y besándose de forma intermitente.

-Merlín Hermione, no podré aguantar mucho más.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Millones de colores estallaron detrás de sus ojos entrecerrados. Definitivamente eso que recorría su cuerpo en convulsiones se trataba de un orgasmo en toda regla. Nada que ver con el inútil pelirrojo que la había acusado de frigidez antes de engañarla.

Pero el pensamiento dedicado a su ex marido murió rápidamente, porque las oleadas que barrían su cuerpo y lo sacudían una y otra vez no le dejaban mantener una idea fija, mucho menos algo que no tuviera que ver con el magnífico exponente del sexo masculino que se sacudía sobre ella poseyéndola.

Luego, el le dijo, en un tono de casi una súplica, que estaba a punto de explotar.

Y ella, como no, la mejor bruja de su generación, no pudo pensar más que en sentirlo terminar dentro. La idea de sentirlo disparar (disparar, qué idea tan salvaje) su semilla en su interior la llevó a aferrarlo más fuerte con sus piernas. Aprisionarlo, por si acaso, para que él no tuviera alternativa.

-Granger, no aguantaré más.

Como única respuesta, ella lo besó en la boca, succionando su labio inferior, en el momento en que el trató de salir de ella.

-Hermione, por favor.

-Dentro Draco, lléname de ti.

Se aferró a él, con brazos y piernas y él, en respuesta arremetió con fuerza en su interior. Lo sintió palpitando y luego descargando algo deliciosamente caliente en su vientre. Mientras él gruñía en su oído, el climax volvió a su cuerpo, con el calor y las nuevas sensaciones se agitó junto con él. Abrazados, húmedos y muy desnudos, cayeron lentamente al piso cuando las piernas del hurón fallaron.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Mientras caminaba fuera de la empresa, agradeció a todos los poderes mágicos por poder salir de la oficina el hurón con la misma apariencia con la que entró. Bueno, quizá estaba más ruborizada y le faltaba una prenda que no se había molestado en restaurar a su atuendo.

Salió, apenas despidiéndose de la solícita Magnolia que aguardaba en la recepción. Claramente, la mujer estaba un poco asustada por el tiempo que había pasado en la oficina del "jefe".

Se alejó, rumbo al punto de aparición, dudando si avisar a Ginny y Luna que tenía una "situación" que requería una reunión urgente, con abundante helado de chocolate y vodka; o primero tomar un largo baño, para eliminar los restos de la locura que la había dominado y tomar una poción anticonceptiva de emergencia.

Llegó al punto de aparición en el momento en que la puerta de la empresaria se abría tras ella, y el sonido de su aparición no le permitió escuchar al alto rubio que salió llamarla por su nombre.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Llegando a este punto, que es el final, estoy dudando entre continuar con esta idea o definitivamente dejarlo por la paz.

Así que lo dejaré a petición de ustedes, que hacen el favor de leerme. Si alguna quiere continuar, o siente algún cabo suelto, sólo deje su review.

Saludos

Pandora


	3. Vodka y Chocolate

Gracias por todos sus reviews. Lamento no responderlos todos, era eso o publicar antes.

Me sorprendió mucho la respuesta. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado también.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

 **Vodka y chocolate**

Hermione llenaba su tina con agua caliente y ese aceite de lavanda con limón que tanto le gustaba, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Esta vez, Luna había tardado menos tiempo del esperado. Ginny siempre le daba la oportunidad de ponerse antes la fea y peluda pijama con estampado de gatos. Ese vejestorio que le encantaba usar cuando estaba deprimida y que desagradaba hasta a su mismísimo gato.

Caminó resignada hasta la cocina, tomó el enorme tarro con helado y una cuchara y se dirigió a la puerta. Gracias a Dios que había hecho una escala en la tienda de comestibles antes de llamar a sus amigas o las habría recibido con las manos vacías.

-Confió en que hayas traído vodka suficiente.

Dijo a Luna mientras habría la puerta y le tendía el helado y la cuchara.

\- Vaya, no sabía que tenías ese requisito de entrada Granger.

La ronca voz arrastrada de esa sierpe le encendió todas las terminaciones nerviosas y la obligó a mirar a la puerta con los ojos desorbitados.

-Ma... ma...

Tartamudeo asustada retrocediendo hasta la isla central de su cocina.

-Draco, Granger, aunque si tú quieres, puedes llamarme Papi.

El guiño qué siguió a esta frase fue tan devastador, que Hermione debió hacer un esfuerzo controlado para cerrar la boca y que las rodillas no le flaquearan.

El rubio avanzó hacia ella, como un depredador. A Hermione le recordó más a una pantera de sinuosos movimientos calculados que al aspid que se suponía debería ser.

Tomando el helado de manos de la castaña, lo puso en la encimera a su lado, la tomó a ella de la cintura y la levantó para dejarla sentada frente a él.

Mas por el deseo sorprendido que la abrumaba en ese momento, que por algún sentimiento de temor, su boca se calló las protestas cuando él separó sus rodillas para acercarse a ella, poniéndose entre sus piernas.

Tampoco protestó cuando la besó, ni cuando empezó a quitarle aquella pijama tan espantosa.

Le descubrió rápidamente el pecho, y aprovechando la ausencia de ropa interior, descendió repartiendo besos por su cuello y por su pecho. Hizo un alto en el ombligo, donde sumergió su cálida y serpentina lengua.

Curiosamente, la lengua de Malfoy sobre su cuello se sentía extraña. Excesivamente caliente. Fue por eso, y porque apenas podía mantenerse cuerda, que se retorció cuando sus labios llegaron a una parte de sí misma demasiado sensible.

Su aliento la rozó mientras sus dedos separaban sus pliegues, húmedos ya. Hermione tembló con expectación cuando los ojos plateados le dirigieron una oscura mirada que la envolvió en llamas.

Lo vio, como a cámara lenta, relamerse los labios antes de sacar la lengua y dirigirla hasta su inflamado clítoris.

Hermione se revolvió y el rubio se alejó de ella mostrándole esa sonrisa cínica que le mostraba en el colegio cuando le ganaba puntos para la casa de las serpientes.

-Draco, por favor...

Su voz resonó en el pequeño espacio, evidenciando su necesidad. Y la hizo saltar un poco sorprendida.

Abrió entonces los ojos para ver cómo Crookshanks la veía de forma interrogante.

-Oh Merlín, ese sueño era tan bueno...

Respiró abrumada y algo frustrada debido al calor corriendo en sus venas.

¡Pero si a ella no le caía bien Malfoy!

Antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran por esos derroteros, el timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó. Y entonces escuchó unos gritos que provenían de fuera de su apartamento.

-¡¡Abre Herms, trajimos mucho vodka!!

Salió rápidamente de la bañera y poniéndose su fea pijama con un movimiento de varita, fue a abrir la puerta a sus amigas.

-Oh Merlín, debe ser grave Luna.

Dijo la pelirroja en cuanto vio el feo pijama.

-Entonces hicimos bien trayendo una botella más de vodka.

La castaña las abrazó, dudando entre saltar emocionada como una adolescente que muere de ganas por contar su primer beso; o esconder la cabeza entre los sillones del sofá como cuando se vergonzó a sí misma frente al wizengamot en aquella junta por culpa de Ronald.

Luna la abrazó fuertemente.

-Sea lo que sea, tengo el presentimiento de que todo irá bien.

-Desembucha chica, ya dinos qué pasó que te tiene en ese estado. ¿Malfoy te vio ahí y te echó?

La pelirroja la cuestionó mientras la empujaba al sofá, metiéndole una cucharada de helado en la boca y le ponía un vaso en la mano, que Luna se apresuró a llenar con vodka.

Hermione tragó el helado con un trago del fuerte alcohol y tosiendo un poco le reclamó.

-En realidad, la culpa fue de ustedes y de ese tanga descarado que me convencieron de comprar.

-¡Ahá!, lo sabía. -gritó exultante Ginny- Te avergonzaste cuando se te cayó en medio de la recepción.

-No... en realidad...

-No me digas que se te notaba con la falda, lo hubiéramos notado. La tela del traje es la adecuada. - La interrumpió Luna reflexivamente.

-Nooo. Pero era demasiado pequeña.

-¿Sufriste entonces una rozadura? En mi bolsa tengo una pomada que mamá prepara y es buenísima...

Mientras la pelirroja buscaba frenéticamente en su bolso. Hermione sacó su varita y levantó las manos.

-Esperen chicas, cálmense y mejor veámoslo.

Acercó la varita a su sien y retiró de ahí el hilo plateado del recuerdo que deseaba mostrarles y lo lanzó a la televisión, que había preparado previamente.

-Por favor, no digan nada hasta que termine.

Dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba el bote de helado y la botella de vodka.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Draco Malfoy, reciente empresario destacado, arrojó su costoso abrigo al sofá mientras se servía un vaso de wisky de fuego. Su mente no le estaba dando ninguna tregua. No dejaba de repetirle imágenes de la castaña, como en una de esas película muggles.

Granger en el elevador, sonrojada y mirándolo con deseo. Granger caminando por sus oficinas, directo a la oficina de Magnolia, contoneando su pequeño y deliciosos trasero sobre esas piernas y tacones perturbadores. Granger entrando a su oficina, como el mismo desde vestido de color rojo. Granger huyendo de él, atrapada en la puerta, donde se giró hacia él y le plantó ese beso que le voló las neuronas.

Maldito fuera Merlín y mesa redonda. Las ansias que tuvo de arrancarle la ropa, como un salvaje, cuando ella emitió esos sonidos entre gemidos y maullidos. La sedosidad de sus rizos cuando sujeto su nuca para dejarla inclinada en el escritorio.

¡La muy descarada le había exigido su varita!

Y vaya que él se la había dado. Se la había dado a fondo y a conciencia. Hasta hacerla llegar.

Pensar en eso lo había mantenido con un humor de perros en la reunión del corporativo Malfoy durante la tarde. Mal humor derivado, principalmente, de la necesidad de ocultar la pulsante ereccion que se negaba a ceder.

Y lo había intentado. Incluso al terminar las reuniones, cuando se apareció en el departamento de Astoria, sorprendiéndola durante su siesta vespertina en el sofá. 

Había aparecido como un demente, abriéndose el abrigo y los pantalones en cuanto la vio en el sillón. Ella abrió lo ojos y sin mostrar rastro de sorpresa, abrió la boca para recibir su erección.

Llevado por la locura, cambió los rasgos de Astoria y en su mente fue la imagen de Granger la que lo rodeó con sus labios cálidos. Bombeo en su boca salvajemente, casi llegando a la culminación, pero el hechizo se rompió cuando sujetó su cabeza y sus manos tocaron la lisa melena de Astoria; con ese tacto artificial de las pociones y extensiones mágicas, tan diferente a la sedosidad de Granger.

Como criminal perseguido por dementores, huyó de Astoria, ignorando su voz seductora. Se apareció en la plena sala de su casa, ahuyentando a sus elfos domésticos y ahora estaba así. Bebiendo wisky de fuego con la esperanza de que el alcohol acabara con sus funciones conscientes.

Debió prever que se trataba de una mala, malísima, pésima idea. Pero su razón estaba nublada por el deseo y no hizo lo único viable en su caso: lanzarse a sí mismo un _desmaius_.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Secándose el sudor que corría por su nuca, la pelirroja soltó un fuerte resoplido. Luego miró a su amiga.

-Pobre Harry, no tiene idea de lo que le espera cuando llegue hoy a casa.

Hermione intentó borrar de su mente la imagen de su mejor amigo, desnudo y moviéndose como un semental enloquecido encima de Ginny. Porqué por Merlín, que así lucía Malfoy, moviéndose sobre su propio cuerpo en el recuerdo que acababan de mirar.

-Por favor chicas, ni una palabra...

-Obviamente no diremos nada Herms, y aunque lo intentara, creo que Harry y mi hermano me encerrarían en San Mungo de inmediato.

La tranquilizó la pelirroja.

-Es una lástima que yo no tenga nadie a quien ir a violar ahora mismo.

Fue el comentario de Luna, dicho con su voz soñadora, sonaba extrañamente perturbador.

Las tres prorrumpieron en carcajadas, que fueron calmadas con más helado y tragos de vodka, mientras reflexionaban lo que acababan de ver en silencio.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora Herms?

De nuevo, Luna rompía el hilo de pensamientos del grupo de chicas.

-Pues que va a hacer si no. Seguir buscando un nuevo trabajo. Obviamente.

-O quedarme en la oficina de aurores, después de todo, no es un trabajo tan malo. 

Hermione trataba de hilar sus pensamientos que corrian como grindilows. Sólo deseaba apagar el fuego encendido en su vientre, con urgencia, y volver a su vida normal.

-No, no me refiero al trabajo chicas. Me refiero al bebé.

Un trueno resonó en los cielos mientras la luz se apagaba y las chicas gritaban en la oscuridad.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Saludos

Pandora


End file.
